Bold and Delicious
by darkmousey
Summary: "They always say it's better to regret doing something than regret not doing it, right?" A Sess/Kag songfic using the lyrics of Ayumi Hamasaki's Bold & Delicious.


AN: All italics are song lyrics. The song is Bold & Delicious by Ayumi Hamasaki; it's on youtube, and I encourage you to check it out. English lyrics are from here: http: /www. megchan. com/lyrics2/translations /boldanddelicious. html

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and the song Bold & Delicious belong to their respective creators, not me.

**Bold and Delicious**

_Yayayaya gagagaga dadadada wowowowo…_

The music blasted in her ears, the vibrations spreading from her head to her feet, even so far away from the speakers as her current position at the bar. The lawyers at the party, all from the same firm and normally known for their tough, demonic nature—most of them were youkai after all—were certainly letting loose tonight. The Taishou family was known for their parties, and this was a grand occasion—the going away party for their eldest son, Sesshoumaru.

Kagome had first met Sesshoumaru five years ago, shortly after starting at his family's firm, but hadn't thought much of the cold youkai. Besides, after training as a miko at her grandfather's urging, his aura felt almost terrifying against hers. She didn't expect to do more than do research for a few cases of his, the usual drudgery of a new employee.

Four years ago, she had moved up in the firm. Taisho had been so impressed with her work that he allowed her a more active learning and researching role in higher-profile cases and allowed her to work on less important cases for the firm. It was at this point that contact between her and his two sons increased. It was shortly after her promotion that she began to date Inuyasha.

Ironically, although Inuyasha detested his brother more than anything and fought to keep himself, and therefore Kagome, away from him, it was while they were dating that Kagome got to know Sesshoumaru even more; after all, she spent quite a bit of time at the family house. There was a certain something about Sesshoumaru that she couldn't help but like. He was honorable, and caring, and if that little orphaned girl, Rin, and how he acted around her were anything to go by, he had a deeper sense of caring than he let anyone know. She learned to ignore, and even like, that sense of contrast as his aura and hers collided. It provided a sense of challenge to her, and challenge was why she decided to enter into law.

One year ago, Inuyasha had broken her heart when she had caught him cheating with a woman from finances. While she knew she didn't love him as deeply as she had wanted, she did love him, so much so that she had spent three years with him; so much so that she would start crying at strange times, though she was usually able to escape somewhere private. It was during this time that she learned that Sesshoumaru had an aversion to female tears, though unlike most males, he didn't run from them; instead, he sought her out to comfort her, to startle her, to anger her—anything to make her forget. He even made her laugh.

"It makes sense," Sango had told her. "Even if you're no longer dating Inuyasha, it was a long relationship; you work at his family's firm, and you're a strong female—a miko besides; if you were a youkai, you'd probably be an alpha female. He probably sees you as pack. Or a worthy potential mate." The last part was mumbled, and Kagome took it as a joke, but the rest made sense.

It was during this time that she realized that her heart hadn't completely crumbled because it had already turned elsewhere, even during her relationship with Inuyasha. She had tried to tell him, several times, how she felt, but always stopped short. There was always something there to stop her—either a real-world distraction or her own doubts.

And now, after being promoted to full partner, he was being sent to Hokkaido to open up a new branch, and the chances she'd see him again anytime soon outside of a video conference was practically nil. This was her last chance, she thought, looking through the crowd to the youkai of her thoughts as he stood near the balcony, obviously not wanting to be there, but dealing with it for his parents.

"You know, Kagome," said Sango beside her, a little slurred after having had a couple drinks too many, "You should really just stop staring, man up and go talk to him. I mean, _when you're wondering if maybe you're too bold, that's just right for me. Being prudent and reserved is honestly a pain in the ass."_

Kagome rolled her eyes. This wasn't the first time she'd heard one of Sango's pep talks, though this was way more blunt than usual.

"_Come on, with me now_," she said, sliding off the bar stool and to her feet, urging Kagome to do the same. "You're b_old and delicious. Don't just stand there silently, stand up and show me_. Show me the Kagome that I know: _bold and delicious _and won't take no for an answer. Now, tell me, what are you gonna do?" At Kagome's meek expression, she started up again. "_Be free and raise your voice. Let me hear that you're here!_"

Downing the rest of her vodka-cranberry, Kagome turned to her friend and replied, "I'm gonna go over there and tell him exactly how I feel!"

She started out the first few steps determined, gaining courage from Sango's cheers, but when she saw him again, she felt the nervousness creep up. She fought to tramp it down.

"Come on, Kagome, _when you think 'now's the time' and you don't do anything, that's the most unsatisfying_. After all, _they always say it's better to regret doing something than regret not doing it, right?"_ She nodded to herself and sped up again. This was her last chance, and she always did work better with a deadline._  
_  
_Come on, with me now  
Bold and delicious  
_

_"You should have already heard the voice of your heart,"_ Sango had told her during one of her pep talks, and she had. "_If so, then just yell and don't be afraid. _ If you can_ move me, with your everything_, it won't be any different for him._"_

She pressed on through the crowd, the beat of the music pushing her forward, all the while telling herself that _it's nonsense to worry that something's over before you've even begun._

And then she saw Kagura sidle up to Sesshoumaru, capturing his attention. She was a full-blooded youkai, strong and beautiful and witty. She stopped for a minute, panicking, before clenching her fist and telling herself, "_There are only two choices: stand still or press on_."

_"Bold and delicious," _Sango had said. "_Don't just stand there silently, stand up and show me….Bold and delicious. Yeah, be free and raise your voice. Let me hear that you're here."_

She pressed on. As she got closer, she saw Sesshoumaru raise his nose and turn towards her, and away from Kagura, to the other woman's annoyance.

With his full attention on her, she kept mentally chanting to herself, '_Bold and delicious, bold and delicious'. _She was scared of what his response could be, worried that he would say no, but still needing to do it, to confess. '_If so, then just yell and don't be afraid_.'

Looking into Sesshoumaru's eyes, she knew that to most people he would appear expressionless, but to her, it seemed as if he was saying, "_Move me, with your everything."_

And so she marched up to him, only a few feet away, and proclaimed, "Sesshoumaru, I—I love you! And I'm not taking no for an answer."

The music continued, but the people around them stopped, silent, and turned to watch the show.

Kagome was practically shaking as Sesshoumaru closed the gap between them and smirked. "_Bold_, Kagome." Then, without further ado, he reached one arm around her back and the other around her head, bringing her mouth to his and kissed her deeply, ravishing her mouth and turning her legs to jelly. When he pulled back, he kept his arms where they were, which Kagome was thankful for. His smirk was still in place, but now his eyes held a deep emotion stronger than lust. "_And delicious._"


End file.
